


Riptide

by zanyjaney



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Ice Cream, Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanyjaney/pseuds/zanyjaney
Summary: Hajime and Chiaki have a fun day at the boardwalk involving ice cream and a love confession.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Kudos: 45





	Riptide

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I’ve written fluff in a long time. Enjoy!

“Hajime, you’re crushing me,” she muffled.

He locked his arms around her, clutching her towards his chest. His eyes bulged as his face turned red. He backs away, scratching his neck.

“Sorry about that. I don’t know what came over me.”

Chiaki smiles, her stomach fluttering. She opens her mouth to say something, but falters. Her face flushed as she glanced at Hajime.

Hajime looked plain with no interesting features to the normal person. And yet, the way he looked at her made her tingle.

Was he always that handsome? 

His hand waved in front of her face.

“Chiaki?”

She blinks, her head tilted to the side.

“Do you want some ice cream?”

She nods. With that, Hajime left a trail of footsteps towards an ice cream parlor near the boardwalk. Puffing her cheeks, Chiaki pulls out her Nantendo Game Girl Advance and sits down on a bench. After clearing a few levels, a shadow casts over her.

Peering up, Hajime stands over her, holding two ice cream cones. They both stare at each other for seconds before diverting their eyes away. He clears his throat.

“Here’s your mint chocolate.”

She tilts her head, staring at it. Chiaki smiles before raising an eyebrow.

“How did you know I like mint chocolate?”

“Lucky guess.”

Chiaki sets down her game, taking the cone. The two sit together, enjoying their frozen treats. Chiaki raises an eyebrow again.

“This is ironic. Did you pick this place on purpose, Hajime?”

Hajime’s eyebrows furrow, his eyes cloudy. Chiaki points towards the center of the boardwalk.

“There’s a fountain.”

The fountain’s pristine waters shimmered, revealing the countless pennies at the bottom. Chiaki pushes herself off the bench, walking towards the fountain. Hajime hurries after her, trying to keep up.

She stops, her knees touching the stone barrier of the fountain. Her eyes sparkled as she smiles softly. She turns to Hajime.

“I have three coins to use. I’ll ask three questions. Would you answer them?”

Hajime squints his eyes, raising his eyebrow. She had to be up to something.

“Do you like someone, Hajime?”

“Huh?”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Wait! Chiaki!”

“Number 2. Why did you want to hang out?”

“Because I like you,” Hajime states before sputtering, “As a friend!”

Chiaki’s smile goes wider as she peers at the coins she already deposited.

“Number 3…..”

Chiaki leans into Hajime’s body.

“Would you go on a date with me?”

His face turned into a literal tomato.

“I! I! I!”

“I’ll take that as a yes!”


End file.
